


Misguided

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to Sam's rescue... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided

**Author's Note:**

> For the Burger And Fries Multimedia Challenge at dean_sam

Dean casually walked into the motel room. He happened to notice the salt on the floor and panicked. He quickly scanned the room for signs of his brother. Nothing, sans a few clothes strewn about by the bathroom door...

He ran back out to the Impala for a rifle.

Seconds later Dean ran through the hotel room again and burst through the bathroom door.

Smoke? What the heck was this?

"SAM!" he yelled. You could hear the concern in his voice. Sam's drenched head popped through the curtains in the shower.

"Wha-? DUDE! I'm in the shower! What are you doing?"

"Where is it, Sam?"

"...where's what Dean," Sam didn't even sound confused, just annoyed. He wiped some soap from his cheek.

"The demon, Sammy! The demon. I saw the salt outside. Are you hurt? What happened?"

Dean scanned the bathroom, holding the rifle he'd grabbed from the Impala's trunk tighter than ever. He slowly realized it was humidity, not smoke, filling the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and his head disappeared back into the shower. "There was no demon, Dean. That salt was a spill from my McDonald's meal. I left the Big Mac for you by the desk," Sam called out from the shower.

Dean furrowed his brows, slightly embarrassed but trying not to show it or voice it. "....Are you sure? That was a lot of salt, Sammy." He loosened his grip on the rifle and uncocked it.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm sure. And yeah, I like a bit more salt on my fries than most people. You know how much I hate low-sodium stuff." Dean nodded and slowly backed out of the bathroom. "Ok, then," he chuckled. "Uh, enjoy your bath, man. I'll uh, be back at the bar." His voice went low as it always does when Dean tried to be macho.

"Wait, did you say Big Mac? Sweet. See, what I was gonna do i--"  
"DEAN!"

Dean threw up his hands in defeat and left the room. "I'm going! Finish your shower."


End file.
